No clue what to name this fic
by I DO NOT OWN DBZ
Summary: What if Videl Erasa and Sharpner were at The Cell Games?(AN but it does not end there mwahahahahaha) (disclaimer: i own NOTHING)
1. The Bet

(A/N I don't know much about the cell game episodes I have never actually seen the perfect cell saga so if I mess up don't get mad at me)  
  
Disclaimer: I have three reasons why I do not own DBZ #1. Why would my pin name be 'I DO NOT OWN DBZ' if I owned it #2. I wouldn't be here #3. If I owned anything why would I need a disclaimer?  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Bet  
  
Chibi Videl was siting on the couch watching cartoons with her two best friends Erasa and Sharpner when all of a sudden the screen went black for a second. And then it said there was a special bulletin so all three screamed like it was the end of the world until Sharpner fainted.  
  
It was the announcement of the cell games and there was a press conference with The Great Mr. Satin  
  
~I'm The Great Mr. Satin I will save the world from cell~ Mr. Satin screamed  
  
* Sweat drop * "You think he'll last more then five seconds against cell" Sharpner said  
  
"Less" said Erasa  
  
"Maybe it'll down his ego" Videl said  
  
"Maybe" Sharpner said  
  
"Want to make a bet on how long he'll last" Erasa said  
  
"Sure" Videl and Sharpner said  
  
~*~  
  
Sage (me): so what do you think so far like don't like?  
  
Ariel (my older sister): tell us in your review  
  
Sage: on a side note I think I need a co-host  
  
Ariel: what about me?  
  
Sage: I don't like you besides you won't spar with me so nah  
  
Ariel: I'll spar with you when you cut and clean your nails  
  
Sage: NEVER!  
  
Ariel: then I won't spar  
  
Sage: you're just scared I'll mortally injure you again  
  
Ariel: as a mater of fact I am mostly because of your nails  
  
Sage: whatever anyway vote who you want my co-host to be  
  
Ariel: *sigh* here's the list  
  
Videl  
  
Pan  
  
Vegeta  
  
Chichi  
  
Goku  
  
Goten  
  
Gohan  
  
Bulma  
  
18  
  
Krillen  
  
Or Piccolo  
  
Sage: oh! And I must get at least 5 reviews before I will post next chapter 


	2. The Cell Games

(A/N quick note before I start chapter you voted and it's a tie between Piccolo and Gohan also I got one review I really want to answer To: MisticGohan3. Videl going to the cell games is one out of 5 thing's in my big plot mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I have many and I mean many other thing's in store for this fic just be patient)  
  
CHAPTER 2: The Cell Games  
  
"Okay now that I have all the bet's how do we get to the cell games?" Erasa said  
  
"How about we all hide in my dad's jet when he goes to fight cell" Videl said  
  
"Okay" Erasa and Sharpner said  
  
-Ten days later-  
  
A jet lands a few mile's away from the cell games were eight mystery fighter's have just have just landed and appear to be changeling cell. Any way's back to the jet out came Mr. Satin and his idiot squad  
  
And out the back of the jet came Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner.  
  
"We need to get closer I can hardly see anything from here" Erasa said  
  
"Yeah" Videl said  
  
"What if cell sees us" Sharpner said  
  
"Oh come on don't go chicken on me now" Videl said  
  
"I'm not a chicken" Shapner said  
  
"Chicken chicken chicken" Videl teased  
  
"Let's just go" Erasa sighed  
  
"Yeah" Videl said  
  
And they walk off towards the cell games and hide behind a big rock just close enough to hear every word but far enough away as to not be noticed  
  
"Hey Videl where's your dad?" Sharpner asked  
  
"Let me check" with she pulled out a mini TV  
  
~Oh! My stomach hurts sooooo bad~ Mr. Satin said  
  
*Sweat drop*  
  
"Answer your question" Videl said  
  
"Kami he's pathetic" Erasa said  
  
"So now what are we going to do I wanted to see dad get beat up" Videl said  
  
(A/N I know Mr. Satin gets thrown into a mountain by cell. But I don't know or how so I'm skipping it)  
  
"Let's just watch the fight" Erasa said  
  
"Sure" said Sharpner and Videl  
  
-Two minutes later-  
  
"I've got an ideal how about since my dad wont even try let's make bet's on which fighter will beat cell" Videl said  
  
"Good ideal" Sharpner said  
  
"So who do you guy's bet on?" Erasa asked  
  
"Umm. let me think about that" Videl said  
  
"I bet on.." Sharpner said  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Goku is fighting cell. Goku say's he can't beat cell but that someone else can...  
  
-Back to Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner-  
  
"The green guy" Sharpner said  
  
"Okay so I bet on the one with the sward" Erasa said  
  
"Be quiet I think the one that was fighting cell is talking" Videl hissed  
  
-Z-gang-  
  
*What is Goku planning* Tien thought  
  
*What in hell is Goku thinking* Krillen thought  
  
*-.-* thought Piccolo  
  
*Who the hell is stronger then Goku?* Yamcha thought  
  
*This just isn't my day first I forget breakfast and now Goku's gone crazy* M. Trunks thought  
  
*I wonder what dad's up to* Gohan thought  
  
*I wish I had a pink pony* Vegeta thought  
  
*(Sigh) this will not end well* 16 thought  
  
-Goku and cell-  
  
"Gohan" Goku said  
  
~*~  
  
Sage: since it was a tie between Gohan and piccolo I have decided that instead of doing the logical thing of just having them both I'm going to see how long they hold their breath under water  
  
Gohan and Piccolo look at each other nod and start slowly backing away  
  
Ariel: I feel spiffy  
  
Sage: (rolls eyes) you always feel spiffy  
  
Ariel: not when your around  
  
Sage: that doesn't make much sense  
  
Ariel: um.uu..erm... Oh! Were did Piccolo and Gohan go!  
  
Sage: ah shit  
  
Piccolo and Gohan running for their lives  
  
Sage: I've got to go catch up Piccolo and Gohan I'll tell you their fates in the next chapter ok (^_^) 


	3. Baba

(A/N I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update. My grandma took me to Utah for a week. So I didn't have that much time to type this chapter again I am really sorry)  
  
CHAPTER 3: Baba  
  
-Z-Gang-  
  
*Oh my god what the hell is dad thinking* Gohan thought  
  
*I was right Goku's gone insane* M.Trunks thought  
  
*A pink pony A PINK PONY WHAT KIND OF DUNG BRAINED AUTHOR THOUGHT OF THAT. I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYAINS NOT A LITTLE GIRL..... Although a pink pony is tempting* Vegeta thought  
  
*What did I tell you this couldn't end well* 16 thought  
  
*So that's what Goku's planning to have his son killed oh well never really liked Gohan anyway* Tien thought  
  
*Those kids whispering behind that big rock are getting REALLY annoying* Piccolo thought  
  
*I am not amused* Krillen thought  
  
*Well their goes the world* Yamcha thought  
  
-Cell and Goku-  
  
*Candy..yummmmy* Goku thought  
  
*I'm really bored* Cell thought  
  
-Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa-  
  
"I think I'll vote for the guy with the flame like hair and the scowl" Videl said  
  
"You mean the guy who looks like he really want's a pink pony?" Sharpner asked  
  
"Yeah him" Videl said  
  
All of a sudden they hear a chuckle from behind them so they whirl around to see an old women on top of a floating crystal ball(A/N Guess who)  
  
"Who are you?" Videl asked  
  
"I'm Baba and I couldn't help but over hear your little bet's" the old women now known as Baba said "Mind if I join you?"  
  
The three pre-teens shrugged  
  
"Okay then I bet on Gohan" Baba said  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"The kid"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"But he's so scrawny I bet even I could beat him" Sharpner boasted  
  
"Riiiiiiiggggghhhhht"  
  
"That was mean and uncalled for" Sharpner pouted  
  
"Riiiiiiiggggghhhhht"  
  
"Butt wipe's" Sharpner muttered  
  
"What was that"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
~*~  
  
Sage: So now that I have Piccolo and Gohan hog tied I have a surprise for Ariel  
  
Ariel: What are you going to do to me and what are you doing with that rope?  
  
~~~~Five minutes later~~~~  
  
Ariel: you back stabbing traitor  
  
Sage: well duh I'm an evil bitch  
  
Ariel: more like a treacherous worm  
  
Sage: that too  
  
Gohan: what's going to happen to us?  
  
Sage: You'll find out in the next chapter  
  
Piccolo: you said that last chapter what the hell are you going to do to us  
  
Sage: make you smell my feet  
  
Piccolo, Gohan, and Ariel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 


	4. Author Note

**Sorry peoplez, i wont be back on the computer till the end next year, see ya then. bye.**


End file.
